The credit card problem
by ra2yuri
Summary: Shake gets a credit card then stuff happens....a whole bunch of stuff.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Credit Card Problems

Kind of good what my friend told me thoe.Read it and find out.

"Man Shake is gone for a pretty long time Meatwad"said Frylock."Why should I care,If he was here anyway he would just beat me with a broom stick,right now I could care less if he wasnt here cause in my mind I'm imagining him getting killed by Big Bird and Barny with a chainsaw"said Meatwad."Ok Ok Meatwad I understand"said Frylock."You better boy"said meatwad."Look Meatwad he is part of this family to so if If you hate him so much fine,but where not kicking him out onto the streets understand"said Frylock angrily."Ok ok I understand don't get angry at me calm down...He ows you 50 dollors dosen't he"said Meatwad with a smile."Yes he ow's me 50 dollors now shutup about it already"said Frylock."Yes and you will have your 50 dollors when you get it out of my new credit card"said Shake walking through the door."You got a credit card"said Meatwad."Yes I got a credit card now get away from it you'll dirty it"said Shake to Meatwad."Shake this dosen't have any money on it"said Frylock."Because it says buy first and pay later"said Shake."Ohh so do you have money for the stuff your going to buy,I mean you still ow me 50 dollors"said Frylock."I will give you the money and dont worry I have the money I'll pay back,ohh yea check this out a plasma screen tv with a DVD player only $300.99 dollors"said Shake."$300.99 Dollors!your out of your frecken mind shake"said Frylock angrily."Hey dose that also play Avi files"said Meatwad."it plays every thing"said Shake."Well you better be carefull with that cause I'm not in charch of your sorry ass if somethin bad happens,your on your own with this one"said Frylock."What could happen I have the money"said Shake.

3 days past and something happend.

"Hey Shake guess what came in the mail"said Frylock."Well what is it"said Shake."Its a bill Shake for that credit card"said Shake."So who cares I mean we got it made here"said Shake."What the hell do you mean,we got 4 big screen T.V's in 6 computers and a frecken car hanging out of my window"said Frylock angrily."I dont have the money to pay back for this you do it"said Shake."My ass I am,forget it Shake I'v been holding your back for to long,you take care of it"said Frylock."Ok then I will then we'll see who crys last"said Shake."Ok the lets see how long it takes until you lose your frecken mind"said Frylock."Hey Frylock look at this"said Meatwad."What is it"replide Frylock."Its a PSP,comes with a mp3 player and also plays vidios,here I got you the Nintendo DS with super mario"said Meatwad."Its me Mario"said The nintendo ds."No thanks I'll pass"said Frylock."Ohh wait Mario's killing Luigi with the chainsaw"said Meatwad.There was a knock at the door then Frylock opened it.there was a man at the door."Is this the resident of Master Shake"said the man."Yes I'm Master Shake"said Shake."Ok just sign here"said the man.Shake took the pen and signed his name."Ok boys come in"said the man.a whole bunch of men came in and started takingevery thing in the house."Hey what the hell are you doing get out of my house"said Frylock."No put that down thats my chair"said Shake."You see Shake this is what happens when you dont pay bills for your credit card"said Frylock."Yes mommy I know you told me this before"said Shake to Frylock."Is that every thing"said the man."No I think you forgot him"said Frylock pointing towrds Shake."No he's jokeing don't listin to him he's just having troble"said Shake."He's not joking they took every thing even my toys"said Meatwad."Shut up no one asked you"said shake."Jackass"said Meatwad."Since when do you talk that laugage in this house"said Shake."Jackass is in the bible"said Meatwad."What is this bible you speak of"said Shake."Boy you need to go to Church"said Meatwad."When the hell did you start going to church"said Shake."Jackass is in the Bible Shake."Well let me go see this Bible then"said Shake."Ok pack a bag were going to church"said Frylock.

"When you said church I thought you ment some theme park"said Shake."Shake church is not a theme park"said Frylock."All I see is a whole bunch of Nuns,he let me go talk to one.Hello Nun how you doing hey are you leagil"said Shake to the Nun."Well Shake it looks like you got us kicked out of the church for pestering that Nun"said Frylock."So what do I care she started it"said Shake."MASTER SHAKE YOU HAVE BEEN BAD AND MUST BE PUNISHED"said the sky."Is that you God"said Shake."YES IT IS.YOU HAVE ANGERED ME FOR ALL OF YOUR PAST MYSTAKES AND FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE"said the sky."I'm not Shake he is"said Shake."Yes I am now kill me"said Meatwad."No Meatwad,he's master Shake"said Frylock."Ok Ok I am the Real master Shake but why must I be killed"said Shake."BECAUSE"said the sky."Because,Thats all I mean what do you do for a living then"said Frylock."NOTHING REALLY ALL I DO IS CHECK THE LIST OF THE PEOPLE THAT DIE EVERY DAY AND THESE GIRLS KEEP ANOYING ME EVERY DAY AND STUFF"said the sky."Girls,what are you waiting for then kill me"said Shake."OK"said the sky while shooting thunder at Shake."Shake Shake.Oh My Goodness"said Frylock."Where am I"said shake."Shake is that you"said Frylock."Hey I'm dead this isnt half bad"said Shake."Boy you invisable"said Meatwad ."See you later I'm going to Heven"said Shake."WO WO WO WHO SAID YOU WAS GOING TO HEVEN"said the sky."But I thought you said I was"said Shake."THATS FUNNY BUT THINK AGAIN YOUR GOING TO HELL".said the sky."Bullcrap"said Shake.A hand Poped out of the ground and grabed Shake."What the hell"said Frylock."IS THIS THE ONE"said the hand."YES IT IS"said the sky."OK YOUR COMING WITH ME"said the hand."No wait don't I get a say in this"said Shake.The hand pulled Shake into the ground."WELL MY WORK HERE IS DONE"said the sky."Yup that sure was fun rigt Meatwad"said Frylock.Meatwad...Meatwad"said Frylock."I'm right here just talking to this Nun,she said she wants to come over can she"said Meatwad.

The End


End file.
